Percy Jackson - Secret of the Sea
by cookiezmonzter
Summary: Okay this is my first FanFic Percy meets a mysterious girl, Tara, in a school in Manhattan. For the gods to find out that Tara is a daughter of Poseidon, meaning that the sea god has broken the oath TWICE, would throw the Olympians into Chaos... and that's the plan. All regards to the author of Percy Jackson, Rick Riodorn
1. Percy

Percy entered the Pavilion wearing blue jeans, a Camp Half Blood T shirt and a thick, blue jumper on top. The strong smell immediately over whelmed him. Percy could smell bacon, eggs and other mouth-watering smells was enough to make him dribble. His emerald green eyes darted around the dinning hall, looking for one person in particular. Annabeth. She sat with her brothers and sisters at the Athena table. Her blonde, silky hair was braided to her side. Her intelligent grey eyes lit up at the sight of Percy. Percy felt weak in the knees when he saw her, he always did. A wide grin crossed his face. He continued to an empty table, a trident was engraved to the marble, Poseidon.

As Percy sat alone with a plate full of waffles and pancakes topped with blue sauce and a golden goblet that was filled to the brim with blue-coloured cherry cola, he couldn't help but feel slightly lonely. He had his friends and Annabeth but he always wanted a sibling. Percy thought of Tyson, although he was his brother, Tyson was never around. He was mostly down in the Ocean doing Cyclops stuff.

The dinning pavilion was almost empty and Percy had just finished his breakfast when a young girl, around thirteen, approached him. She was Asian with long dark brown hair tied back in a neat and tidy pony tail. Her eyes were deep grey like Annabeth's.

"Umm, Percy?" she mumbled. Her cheeks rapidly flushed pink.

"Yeah?" he asked,

"Chiron would like to speak to you. Outside. ASAP," she snapped and ran for it. He couldn't help but wonder why everyone was nervous around him. Confused, Percy cleared what remained in his goblet and went outside. Despite the bitter cold Percy found Chiron in his Centaur form. The white stallion was bare from the waist up. It looked as though Chiron had barely realised it was snowing. Percy's teeth began to chatter and he stuffed on his blue beanie onto his numb head. Tucking his shivering hands into his jumper pockets, Percy approached Chiron.

"Ah, Percy, my boy!" Chiron greeted Percy. The centaur patted the shivering boy onto a bench which was also covered in a thin layer of ice.

"Heard you – you've called me, Chiron?" Percy said uncontrollably,

"Yes, I have. I wanted you and Tyson to go out for demigod," said Chiron. He handed Percy a small piece of parchment. It read,

_Dear Chiron,_

_Activities Director of Camp Half-Blood,_

_There has been a disturbance in western Manhattan at the Manhattan School of Performing Arts. Many monsters have appeared in the last week and I hoped you would lend me a hand. I have fought some of the monsters my self but they seem to become stronger. There must be a powerful demigod here. Please send one of your best for I suspect the school maybe in danger. _

_The address is on the attached forms. Please make sure that your demigod(s) have completed the form. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Francis Hall. _

_Ballet head teacher at Manhattan School of Performing Arts_

Percy looked up at Chiron. Chiron gave an approving nod.

"Do you accept this search?"Chiron asked.

"I do. But do I have to do it alone. I mean, two heads are better then one?" Percy said.

"Sure, but who will it be, Annabeth, Nico -"

"-I want Tyson to come," Percy replied. He had really wanted to spend some brotherly time with his brother. Percy remembered the time when Tyson had been claimed by their father, Poseidon. They laughed at him because he was a Cyclops. At first Percy had hated the fact that Tyson was his brother. He didn't want him then. Now Percy was lonely without Tyson.

"Tyson you say? Well I think we can do that. Are you sure though?" Chiron spoke sternly,

"I'm sure," Percy said back. Chiron nodded and handed Percy some papers. It was an enrolment sheet for the school. Percy took them back to his cabin and filled them quickly, occasionally stopping to think. When he was done, the sun had disappeared behind the dark clouds. The snow had cleared but it was still very cold. He stepped out into the icy air and headed back to Chiron when he was stopped by a tall boy. The boy's hair was bleached blonde with hair over his eyes. His glasses were foggy around the edges, covering his soft brown eyes within.

"Hi Jayden," Percy sighed,

"Hello, Percy. It's nice to see you out now – a - days. _Everyone wants to see the amazing hero!_" Jayden said mockingly. He waved his hands close to his face like he was a fan who just saw their idol. Percy wanted to punch the boy who was standing in front of him. When new minor gods were introduced, Percy found that he was struggling to make friendship with Jayden and his Cabin, the Eris Cabin. Percy let a sigh and looked him dead in the eye,

"Look, I'm kind of in a hurry right now. So if what you're about to say isn't worth my time, which nothing from you is, then I'll be on my way," said Percy, still looking at Jayden. A slight hint of pride sparked inside of Percy and the urge to beat up him was relieved. He shoved past Jayden who looked quite stunned. Percy ignored him and carried on up a hill, past the rock climbing, lava spewing wall and towards the big house.

Hands in his pockets, Percy spotted Chiron speaking to the girl he met before. Her eyes met Percy's and she quickly scattered into the house.

"You ready?" Chiron asked,

"Yeah but where is Tyson?" questioned Percy. He looked around where they were standing, still no sign of Tyson.

"We have contacted Tyson; he will be meeting you at the school," Chiron explained. Percy felt disappointed. He really wanted to see his Cyclops brother but that would have to wait. Percy let out another sigh until he saw Annabeth jogging towards them. His cheeks burned in the cold when he smiled at her. She smiled at him back and Percy felt like he was about to drop. She was beautiful. Her hair still neatly braided to her side, her grey eyes almost shone through the darkness. Her skin was olive and her smile was amazing.

"Hey Percy, Chiron," greeted Annabeth. She handed the centaur a letter but her eye still locked on Percy.

"Great," Chiron muttered his eyes scanned the paper again and again, "Well, there's trouble at the weapon shed, again," Chiron mumbled. Percy could see frown lines slowly develop on his forehead. "I have to sort it out, Annabeth, take him to the front. You'll find a taxi there. Tell the driver that I'm busy and give him this," Chiron explained as he handed Annabeth a small bag that was filled with coins, "Percy, you give him the address on the form and he'll take you there, looks like you're ready. Okay time to go and good luck Percy," the centaur finished and he galloped away.

The two walked towards the entrance of the camp. There they saw a yellow cab parked in front of them. Annabeth talked to the driver and handed the bag. Percy then passed the address to the driver who nodded. Before Percy reached for the door handle, Annabeth leaned over to him, heading for his lips and kissed him.

Percy wanted to stay in that moment forever. But he slowly pushed away from her.

"Good luck, seaweed brain," she whispered into Percy's ear. They waved goodbye as Percy got into the car, _goodbye Annabeth_, he thought to himself as the camp and Annabeth slowly disappeared.


	2. Percy 2

The cab ride from Camp Half Blood to Manhattan School of Performing Arts took an incredibly short time, though they had skipped a few red lights. Percy could see the huge building coming closer and closer. The large building was the main building. There were also two similar buildings to the left and right of the main building. A canteen stood between the East and Main building. Hundreds of students crowed the playground. His thoughts began to scatter to see how many students there were. _How am I going to find this kid in here? _Percy thought to himself.

Everyone wore matching uniforms. The boys wore a dark, navy blue blazer that was rimmed with cherry red. They wore a red and blue tie over a white collared shirt; the boys also wore white ironed trousers and glossy black shoes. The girls wore the same blazer and tie, a white blouse, navy blue skirt, black stockings and similar black shoes. They even had scarves and beanies to match their uniform. Boys had their hair slicked back while the girls had neat hairstyles. Percy sighed at the fact that he _had _to look like one of _them_. He hated uniforms, never looked god in them

The yellow cab came to a halt. The driver gave Percy a nod and Percy thanked him. The cab left Percy standing at the large gates of the school. As Percy took his first step onto the grounds, the whole school went dead quiet; it was so quiet that you could here a pin drop. Percy felt eyes of hundreds bore into his head. A trickle of sweat rolled down his forehead even thought it was freezing.

Percy tried to remind himself that he had fought Medusa, harpies and Kronos himself, this was nothing. But no matter how much will power he had put into believing that, Percy could feel his body shiver. In the corner of his eye Percy spotted a group of girls giggling and whispering to each other. Percy felt pink in the cheeks as he could mouth read what they had said. In the other corner of his other eye Percy spotted a group of boys. A smug look on their face made Percy want to throw up, but he tried to keep it cool.

What seemed to be an eternal walk through the playground, Percy finally reached the entrance of the school. He walked up the concrete steps, he silence killing him. To his left he saw a girl, fourteen? Her hair was a dark brown, similar to his. Her eyes were like glittering emeralds, just like his. The girl looked up at him, revealing a small scar above her left eyebrow and a small birth mark on the left cheek. Percy was stuck there on the spot, observing the girl who looked almost like him. Suddenly a pale girl jumped into Percy's view.

"Hey, you must be that new kid, Perry?" squeaked the girl. Her icy blue eyes stared at Percy. The sun shone directly at her, revealing her distinct cheekbones. Her blonde hair was curled to the tips and she wore too much make up for Percy's liking. Over all, Percy thought of her as a drag queen ghost.

"Percy, Percy Jackson," he replied. The school was still in silence which sent shivers down his spine. Every kid was waiting in silence, waiting for him to stuff up so they could laugh at somebody.

"Yeah, whatever, anyway I'm Chloe Sayne. New kid- I mean, _freshman _escort," Chloe stumbled. As soon she had finished the sentence, half of the crowed started giggling under their sleeve, "If you come with me, I can give you a tour of the –"

"Leave him alone, Chloe. Don't you have anything better to do, brush your hair, redo your make up?" the girl on the steps said. All eyes turned to her,

"Maybe I do. But I just love welcoming new students. Plus why should you care, Tara?" Chloe laughed. The rest of the school laughed in unison with Chloe.

"Yeah, well, it makes me sick to watch you pick on new kids every day. Plus, I'm the real escort," Tara said, making a vomiting gesture at Chloe. Percy couldn't help but smile,

"Wow, well as if _you_ can stop someone like _me_," Chloe said, and the whole school laughed to please her. Tara showed no reaction. She stood in front of Chloe. A smile spread across Tara's face,

"Well, Chloe, I think- wait, I _know_ I can beat you up too easily, but if you don't think so. We could always try?" Tara said softly. She lifted her fists towards her face. Percy could see a sudden flash of fear in Chloe's icy eyes. Chloe gave a wobbly smile and walked away to her group


End file.
